


Confrontation - ShiRan Fluff

by LightMage



Category: Shall We Date? -Dating Sim Games, Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Other Character(s) - Freeform, its really short though, may be ooc i tried my best though, my first/finished/published fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMage/pseuds/LightMage
Summary: Shiroya has a little talk with Ran.(takes place after Ran's hot springs prank in Kikyo's route)(You can probably read without playing the game, but you may be confused)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on another fanfic that's going to be multi-chapter, but I hit writer's block. So I wrote this to try and shake it off. I have pretty much all the major scenes figured out, but how to connect them is beyond me. But I did think of a way something while writing this!

Shiroya got dressed quickly.  _I can't believe Ran did that!_ he thought, quite bothered by the prank.  _Not only did he embarrass us, but Ayame too._ HE was going to confront Ran one-on-one about disrespecting her.

Rushing out of the changing area, Shiroya headed straight for Ran's room. He caught him just outside it, grabbing Ran by his sleeve. "Hey!"

"Hey. What is it?" Ran asked innocently.

"Why did you do that? Ayame's probably thinking we were being pervy or worrying over us seeing her! Maybe both!" Shiroya said in a frustrated manner.

"Would you believe I actually forgot to change the signs?"

"Not when she screamed at us about reading it wrong," he huffed.

"Maybe she read it wrong. I mean, she's been feeling tired lately, right?" Ran offered.

"I think the bucket throwing proved her point," he rebutted.

Ran sighed, "Okay, you caught me." Shiroya looked at him, waiting for an explanation. He continued, "There's just not a lot of new and exciting things that happen here, and it's not like I can leave."

That hit Shiroya hard. _That's right, Ran isn't allowed to leave the Winter Village aside from missions. And he wasn't picked to go on the journey..._

"Um... right. Sorry," Shiroya muttered, blushing.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just going to try and have fun with you guys while you're still here," Ran laughed.

_Why do I feel a sense of dread..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on this being a blowjob fic, but it didn't seem to fit. Maybe I'll write a nsfw continuation later.


End file.
